1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cycle saddles and, more particularly to a cycle saddle assembly with a pneumatic suspension means, which can absorb shock omnidirectionally transmitting from the saddle and cycle body during riding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock herein said is a transfer of high amplitude energy to a person, which can cause serious trauma—tissues or bones may be fractured or crushed instantly upon impact with a hard surface. Shock is likely to occur, for example, when one rides a bicycle over a rough surface, such as an unpaved road, an abrupt displacement of the vehicle is transmitted directly through the rigid frame, seat, and control surfaces to the rider.
In order to absorb shock, sprung saddles have been developed, which include a pair coir-spring suspension means arranged respectively on the underside of the saddle to attenuate the shock load. However, such arranged coil-spring suspension means can only absorb shock produced from specific direction. In other words, such arranged coil-spring suspension means can not absorb shock produced from any direction. In addition, for being too heavy, sprung saddles are only suitable for regular bicycles, not practical for racing bicycles or mountain bikes.
Accordingly, what is needed is a cycle saddle assembly that is lightweight and capable of absorbing shock omnidirectionally and distributing pressure evenly.